Never Again
by MistressOfTheMire
Summary: A letter is found in place of Naruto, and everyone is shocked by what it reveals. Sasuke goes looking for the suicidal blonde. SasuNaru, drabbleish. Set in no particular time period.


Yo--GaaraStalker here. I used to be JakotsuGlomper, in case you were wondering. I got tired of that name.

This idea popped into my head after reading another fanfic, I forgot which, and I had to do it. I was uber tired today because I stayed up too late last night writing this, but it was worth it. Hope you like!

* * *

_I'm leaving. I'm leaving and never coming back._

_To anyone who will miss me, I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. The ridicule, the obvious hatred, the outright desire for me to die. Well, I guess some people will get their wish. _

_Tsunade baa-chan, I really did like you. I know now that I can never become Hokage, so you'll have to do my job for me._

_Iruka-sensei, thanks for all the times you stuck up for me and treated me to ramen. You always were my favorite teacher._

_Kakashi-sensei, even though you were kind of lacking on the whole teaching thing, I learned a lot from you. I hope you and Iruka have a good life together._

_Jiraiya-sensei, I learned a lot from you, too. Find another student to teach—he'll turn out better than me, for sure._

_The remaining rookie nine, go for your dreams. Even though mine got me nowhere, someday, maybe, yours will._

_Sasuke, I never told you, but I love you. I have for a while now. _

_Goodbye forever,_

_Naruto_

Sasuke trembled as he read the last sentence. _Naruto…_

Tsunade shook with silent tears. Iruka was being comforted by Kakashi, and Jiraiya was standing, stunned. The rookie nine, minus Naruto, were in various positions around the Hokage's office, some crying, some still digesting the news.

Everyone included in Naruto's letter had been called into the Hokage's office. The letter had been found attached to the bridge where team 7 met with a shuriken. No one was sure how long it had been there, whether it had been sitting all night or had been placed moments before the team arrived. The last place Naruto was seen was going into his house the night before. Naturally, his house had been searched, but no Naruto, and no body. There was still hope, in Sasuke's eyes.

Hewas the first to move.

"I'm going to look for him." He said, already moving toward the door. Tsunade didn't reply, and he took that as an affirmative to be dismissed. As soon as he was free Sasuke broke out at top speed. _I know where he is._

Sasuke ran straight to the Yondaime's head carved into the rock at the edge of town. Naruto's favorite thinking spot was nestled in the spikes of the Fourth's hair. Sasuke clambered up the side of the rock, silently praying that he wasn't too late. He wasn't. Naruto was sitting between two spikes, holding a kunai in his shaking hands. Sasuke lunged for it. He snatched the knife out of the suicidal blonde's hands, then sat back and breathed a sigh of relief, while keeping an eye on Naruto at the same time.

"Why did you come?" Naruto asked presently. Sasuke stared at him.

"Did you not read your own letter, Dobe?" Naruto looked down at his crossed ankles. Sasuke sighed. "How could I not come, when the only person I've ever truly loved is about to throw his life away?"

Naruto's head shot up so fast it almost gave him whiplash. His mouth moved silently for a moment, before tears started leaking from his eyes. Sasuke gathered the sobbing boy gently into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. After a few minutes Naruto's sobs had reduced into sniffles. Sasuke gently took his chin in his hands and brought their lips a hairs-breadth away.

"I love you, Dobe." He breathed before kissing Naruto, soft and long. When they broke apart, Naruto wiped away his tears and gave Sasuke a weak smile. Sasuke returned the gesture, then stood up and helped Naruto up as well.

"What do you say we go tell everyone you're not dead?" Naruto nodded his head and hiccuped. Sasuke wrapped his arm around his shoulders for support, then led the way back down. Naruto followed obediently.

And no body was ever found.

* * *

Well, that's the end. Plz review!

P

R

E

S

S

T

H

E

B

U

T

T

O

N


End file.
